Drabbles
by Meme4408
Summary: Just some sort drabbles. There will probably be crossover to Chicago PD. Sylvie Brett is my favorite character, so she will probably be in most of them, but I'll branch out to other characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Morning After**

Sylvie winced as the sunlight hit her face. With a slight groan, she forced herself into a sitting position. Feeling movement next to her, she looked quickly to her left, wincing as she did so. Seeing the obviously male body in bed next to her, she paled.

Gabby was going to kill her.

She slid out of bed and winced as she hit her shin on the side of the bed. She cursed slightly as the man in her bed started to wake up. He rolled over and gave her a once over, a slow grin spreading across his face.

Sylvie could feel her face turning bright red as she stumbled over to her clothes.

Quickly, she pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank-top, feeling his eyes on her as she dressed. Once she was fully dressed, she glared at him and hissed at him, "Get dressed! You need to leave, Gabby can't see you!"

Chuckling slightly, he stood and stretched. Sylvie averted her eyes from his naked form, blushing slightly. She was already in trouble. She didn't need more.

As he slid his pants on, he chucked again, "You need to relax Brett."

As he bent down to pick up his shirt, Sylvie's bedroom door began to open slowly. Sylvie looked at the door in horror as Gabby stepped through.

Seeing the man holding a shirt in the middle of the room, she stopped. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Antonio?!" She managed, before she started laughing.

AN: Please review! I love reviews and I appreciate constructive criticism, but please no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry this took so long to get out! I have lots of ideas, not a lot of time. As always, I own nothing…

This could probably be considered as a pre-prequel to chapter 1.

 **The Night before the Night Before**

Sylvie Brett backed slowly away from the doorway of Molly's. Closing the door silently behind her, she headed towards the street. Thinking back on the scene she walked in on, she knew she had no right to be upset. Even though Joe had broken up with her, she had planning to break up with him. And really, that had been a couple of months ago. She really had no right to be upset because he had clearly moved on to Chili.

She was walking to her car when another vehicle pulled up alongside her, "Hey Brett, you going into Molly's?" Antonio Dawson looked at her, grinning from the front seat of his car. Sylvie smiled slightly at him, "No, I'm on my way home." He raised an eyebrow, "You're not walking, are you?" She shook her head, "No, my car is right here." She unlocked the doors and moved to the driver's side, "Have a good night, Detective." He reply of, "Thanks, you too," was slightly distracted.

His eyes followed her vehicle as she drove off. She had looked a little down. Antonio gave a brief shake of his head, and moved to park his car. He got as far as the front door of Molly's before he turned around and headed back to his car, cursing. He didn't know why he felt responsible for her. He barely knew her. She was just his sister's roommate. When he arrived at Gabby and Brett's apartment, he hesitated briefly before knocking on the door.

After a couple of minutes, he heard the chain being removed. Sylvie stood in the doorway, looking slightly confused, "Detective?" she asked. Antonio leaned up against the frame of the door, his lips quirked up slightly, "You know, you can call me Antonio." Sylvie scowled, "Fine. Antonio. What can I help you with?" Antonio laughed and brushed up against her as he moved past Sylvie into the apartment.

Sylvie resisted the urge to stomp her foot in frustration, "Please, won't you come in." Antonio laughed again as he moved towards the kitchen, "Please, don't sound so welcoming. I just came by to make sure you were alright. And for some beer. Want one?" Sylvie rolled her eyes, but grabbed the beer from his hand.

"I'm fine," she started to say, but Antonio cut her off. "I don't think so. People who are 'fine' don't walked out of bars looking like someone just shot their cat." Sylvie sighed and fell into the couch. "Look, its nothing. I appreciate you coming all this way to check on me, but it really wasn't necessary." Antonio didn't say anything, just looked at her.

Eventually, her frustration got the best of her. She stood up and put her been on the side table. "I'm sure you can see yourself out. " Walking into her room, Sylvie resisted the urge to slam the door behind her.

Antonio stared at the door, trying to decide what to do. She was clearly upset, and probably shouldn't be alone. He briefly contemplated calling Gabby, but decided against it. Making a decision, Antonio walked over to Sylvie's closed door and tested the handle. It was unlocked, so he opened the door and stepped into the room.

The door swung shut behind him as he walked to the bed where Brett was laying, one arm across her eyes. "Brett?" Hearing his voice, Sylvie removed her arm from her face, and just stared. Sighing, she sat up on the bed. Antonio moved to sit on the bed next to her. "You wanna talk about it?" Drawing her knees up to her chest, she started talking.

She told him about Joe and Chili, and because he just listened, she couldn't seem to stop. She just keep talking about everything that seemed to be going wrong. Sometime while she was talking, he moved to wrap his arm around her and pull her closer to him, her face buried in his neck as she finished.

There was a slight moment of silence before Sylvie stood up, pulling at the bottom of her shirt. "I'm really sorry about that, I appreciate you listening." Antonio stood up as well, not speaking. Sylvie's eyes darted around as she fidgeted nervously.

Before she could say anything, Antonio's lips were on hers. Before she could actually respond to his kiss, he pulled away. She licked her lips slightly, but Antonio interrupted her before she could say anything, "Yeah, uh. Sorry 'bout that. I'm glad you're feeling better. Uh, have a good night," and then darted out the door with Sylvie staring bemusedly after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Sorry for the long hiatus, I moved and still don't really have access to my computer. I have to use my parent's for now. I'm still writing, because I have lots and lots of ideas, but not a lot of time to actually type them up.

I don't own anything, and this one is a crossover with Chicago Med.

Will Halstead/Sylvie Brett

Chapter 3

Sylvie Brett shifted uncomfortably in her seat. From behind the bar, Gabby Dawson shot her a sympathetic look. Noticing Sylvie's attention was elsewhere, the man sitting across from her scowled in her direction and snapped, "Sylvie! Are you even listening to me?" Sylvie sighed, "Look, Harrison. I'm sorry you came all this way, but I'm not interested. I don't want to date you again, and I'm not going back to Indiana. I like where I am with my job, and I love Chicago. I'm not going anywhere. "She sighed again, I'm sorry, but you really came all this way for nothing."

She stood and gathered her purse, "I told you that the last time you were here, and nothing has changed."

Harrison stood as well, his scowl deepening. As Sylvie began to walk away, he moved forward and grabbed her arm. "Don't walk away from me Sylvie, I'm not done talking." Sylvie tried to yank her arm away, "You may not be done talking, but I'm done listening. Now let go!" Harrison tightened his grip, "Not until you listen to me."

Unbeknownst to him, towards the back of the bar, both Kelly Severide and Jay Halstead stood and began moving to the front of the bar. Both stopped as a new voice broke into the confrontation, "Is there a problem here?"

Sylvie looked to her right, where Dr. Will Halstead stood, his gaze focused on Harrison. He moved forward, and easily removed Harrison's hand from Sylvie's arm. In the same movement, he took a few steps back, pulling Sylvie gently with him.

Will then turned to Sylvie, "Sorry I'm late babe, I got caught up at work. Last minute patient." From behind the bar, Gabby choked on the drink she had just taken at the endearment. Kelly and Jay both stared at the couple. Jaws dropped throughout the bar as Will pulled Sylvie flush against him, and kissed her.

Sylvie felt as though she was in a dream. At the gentle nudging of Will's tongue against the seam of her lips, Sylvie allowed Will to deepen the kiss. As he did so, he pulled her even close to him. It was all Sylvie could do to hold on to his shoulders as the patrons of Molly's stared at the couple.

Neither one of them noticed Harrison storm out of the bar.

Will pulled back and Sylvie stared at him, eyes wide. He took a step back, and coughed slightly. "Sorry, uh, I saw he was bothering you, and that was the first thing I could think of to get him to leave." He looked around the bar in a panic, and spotting Kelly and Jay staring at him, continued, "Well, there's Jay. I better go. Uh, bye." Sylvie continued to star after him, still in shock.

She jumped slightly when Gabby touched her arm. Gabby laughed, "C'mon, let's go find Burgess and Lindsay."

Will was muttering to himself as he got to the table where Jay was seated with Kelly. The two men sat grinning as he walked over. Jay started, "So, how long has that been going on?" Will felt himself flush, "It's not. That guy was bothering her, so I did the first thing I could think of to get him to back off." Kelly laughed, "I think he got the message." He took a drink of his beer before continuing, "That was her ex-fiancée by the way." "Ah, well I didn't know that," Will responded. Jay grinned, "Yeah, I bet you didn't." Will flushed again, "Shut up Jay." Jay just continued grinning at him. His grin widened as he noticed Will's eyes follow Sylvie as she left the bar with Gabby.

Will turned away when he noticed Jay watching. As a result, he didn't see Brett turn to look at him as she left.

Kelly and Jay, however, did. The pair grinned at each other, this had the potential for entertainment.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I love you all Have you seen the new clip of Brettonio? I literally squealed, and I watched it while I was at work. But I loved it! I love Brett, and I can't wait to see how it works. The only pairing I love more is Severide/Brett

I don't own anything, and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

Antonio Dawson cursed as he pulled up outside his sister's apartment. The weather was looking worse than it had when he left the district, but Gabby insisted he deliver the pictures from his daughter's party immediately. He scowled to himself as he parked, it could have waited until after the storm passed. He dashed up the sidewalk inside the building. Reaching Gabby's apartment, his sister did not answer the door, but her friend had. Antonio had seen the pretty blonde around, especially at the calls where the Intelligence unit had called for paramedics, but they had never actually had a real conversation before.

She started at him with an expectant look on her face, and he cursed as he realized she had asked him a question as he stood there. Cursing internally he said, "I'm looking for Gabby." She tilted her head to the side, "She's not here right now. With the weather, she probably won't be back until tomorrow. Are those the pictures she was looking for? I can take them for you." Antonio cursed out loud, "Yeah, if you don't mind. Thanks Sarah." The blonde glared at him, and snatched the pictures from his hand before stepping back and slamming the door in his face. Antonio stepped back, surprised. He couldn't think of anything he had done to piss her off.

He walked back towards the entryway to the complex, dialing Gabby as he went. "Hey Gabby, I dropped the pictures off with your roommate. I think I did something to piss her off." Gabby's voice was tiny through the speaker, "What did you do?" Antonio frowned, and paused just inside the entryway, "I don't know." Gabby laughed, "Why don't you tell me exactly what happened." Antonio scowled, "I knocked, she answered. I asked for you, and she said you weren't there. Then she offered to take the pictures, so I said thanks Sarah. I don't know what pissed her off." Antonio was not prepared for the onslaught of laughter from Gabby. "Well, first of all, her name isn't Sarah, its Sylvie. " Antonio cursed. Gabby laughed again, "Thanks for dropping the pictures off. I thought I would be home by now, but I'm going to have to stay with Stella tonight." "Yeah, no problem."

Disconnecting the call, Antonio went to walk outside when the storm took a turn and dumped out the rain. Staring out the door in disbelief, Antonio mutter, "You have got to be kidding me." He wasn't going to be able to drive in this weather. He looked towards the stairs. Hopefully his sister's roommate would let him stay until the storm passed.

Pausing, he took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Sylvie opened the door, and stood in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. "Sylvie, listen. I'm sorry I got your name wrong. Its been a long day. But I need a favor. I can't drive, and I need some place to stay until this storm passes." Sylvie sighed, "No, I should apologize. Its just been a bad day. Come in. Did you want to stay in Gabby's room?" Antonio laughed, "Nah, the couch is fine. She'd kill me if I went anywhere near her room."

Sylvie gave a strained smile, "I'll get you some blankets." A loud boom of thunder sounded throughout the room, and Sylvie winced.

As she walked out of the bedroom, another loud boom of thunder sounded, but this time, the lights went out. Sylvie shrieked in surprise. Antonio chuckled, "You're not scared of the dark, are you?" In the dim light, he could just make out her glare. He chuckled again. Sylvie threw the blankets at him and stormed back towards her bedroom. Instead of walking into the bedroom, she walked into the wall next to the door. In the reduced lighting, what she had thought was her bedroom door was just another section of wall. She cursed. She could hear Antonio laughing at her from the living room, and she cursed louder.

Cringing as another boom of thunder sounded throughout the apartment, she went about readying herself for bed. Turning towards where she thought the door was as a soft knock was heard, she snapped, "What?" Antonio pushed open the door, "Hey, listen. I'm sorry for laughing. I didn't mean to make fun of you." Sylvie just glared. Just then, an even louder crash sounded throughout the apartment, and immediately after the room lit up with lightening. Sylvie squeaked and raced towards Antonio.

Staring down at the blonde in his arms in surprise, her grip tightened as another crash echoed throughout the apartment. His face softening, he pulled away slightly, "Let me know when you're ready for bed, ok?" Staring up at him, Sylvie nodded.

In the living room, Antonio took off his shoes, and his shirt. The shirt he left folded on the couch, before heading back to Sylvie's room in just his blue jeans. He knocked softly on the door, and opened it at her soft "Come in."

As Antonio walked back into her room, Sylvie tried to will the red in her cheeks to go away. She moved over slightly as he walked to the bed. He got in with her, and pulled up the bedding before turning to her, "Hey, it will be ok. I'll be right here." Sylvie nodded, slightly ashamed of her fear. Snuggling into her side, she thought on the man in bed with her. She had been crushing on him since she had first met him, and he didn't even know her name. She had no doubt that he had talked to Gabby and that was how he realized he had her name wrong. Drifting off to sleep, she didn't notice Antonio's eyes on her.

Around 1AM, another crash of thunder woke her, and she shot up in bed. Next to her, Antonio also sat up. "Hey, are you ok?" Sylvie nodded silently before laying back down, and facing the wall, with her back to him. Hesitating slightly, he moved towards her and turned on his side to face her back. Once close enough, he draped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. "Go back to sleep," he whispered. Feeling her nod, he also drifted back to sleep, smelling the sweet strawberries of her shampoo.

The next morning, Antonio woke first. The sun was shining, so the storm had finally passed through the city. He still had his arm around Sylvie, though they had shifted in the night, so that her face was pressed into his chest.

Moving slowly, so as not to wake her, he slid off the bed. She mumbled slightly, but snuggled deeper into her pillows. He stopped himself as he was reaching to move her hair from infront of her face. He shook his head slightly, and then moved quietly out of the room.

As he was slipping on his t-shirt, the front door opened, and Gabby stopped and stared. "Antonio?" "Hey Gabby, I couldn't drive with the storm, so I stayed the night." Gabby smiled, "You mean you were brave enough to come back up here after Sylvie slammed the door in y our face?" He laughed, "Yeah, she seemed pretty freaked out about the storm though." Gabby nodded, "Yeah, she's not a fan." Antonio gave Gabby a quick hug, "I need to get going, I'll see you later." "Yep, bye Antonio."

An hour or so later, Sylvie woke up. As she opened her eyes, she realized that she was alone. She breathed deeply, she could still smell him. She scowled, and said to herself, "Ok, no more of that. That's weird."

A week passed before she saw Antonio again. As Sylvie walked into Molly's she saw Antonio sitting at the bar near where Gabby was serving drinks. She hesitated before heading over. Forcing a smile on her face, she said, "Detective, how are you?" Sylvie was just sipping on the drink Gabby had placed in front of her as he replied, "Great. What about you scaredy cat?" Gabby stopped and started at Antonio as Sylvie set her drink down, "Come again?"

Antonio was taking a drink of his beer, and didn't notice the look in Sylvie's eyes. "The last time I saw you, that storm had you pretty scared." He raised an eyebrow, "It was a joke." Sylvie's smile was more a grimace at that point, "Really, a joke. Well, how is this for a joke?" At the word joke, she dumped her drink on his head and stalked out of the bar.

Cursing, he noticed Gabby was glaring at him. "Her mother died in a storm. She was out driving, and a flash flood washed the vehicle off the road. Sylvie was six, and in the car at the time. She hasn't liked storms since, because they remind her of that. Way to be an ass, 'Tonio." He scowled, "I didn't know."

Gabby signed, "I know. And I know once she cools down Brett will feel bad and come find you to apologize." Antonio shook his head slightly, "No, I think I should apologize." He laid money on the bar, "Thanks for letting me know." Gabby nodded, but didn't say anything as she watched her brother walk out of the bar.

Spotting Sylvie a ways ahead of him, Antonio called out, "Hey Sylvie! Hey, wait a second." Sylvie kept walking, so Antonio didn't know if she just hadn't heard him. Finally catching up, he grabbed her shoulder, "Hey, listen. I'm sorry. I didn't know, but I shouldn't have made fun of you." Sylvie stared straight ahead, but didn't look at him. "No, its fine. I'm sorry for dumping my drink on you," she said woodenly.

"Nah, I deserved it." He smiled at her, "Will you smile if I let you do it again?" Sylvie couldn't help the slight smile. He grinned, "Ah, there it is!"

End…


End file.
